I am Friday
by Lilith Coldbane
Summary: Ummm... okay... I am Friday. Astoria "Friday" Greengrass. My bestest pal is Colin Creevy, I like a guy named Fred Weasley and I think that Draco Malfoy should probably go die in a hole. Drastoria 3
1. Chapter 1

_GAWD! Couldn't people take a joke?_

My eyes watered as Professor Snape's breath reached my nostrils. Did the man ever brush his teeth?

"Miss Greengrass, I am _completely_ and _utterly_ ashamed to call you a Ravenclaw. Walking on the Great Hall's ceiling, hanging Pansy Parkinson by her undergarments above the old hag statue, and now this," Snape spat, gesturing at the battlefield of a classroom that lay before us.

Fred Weasley, who was standing beside me, snickered and the angry Professor, shot him a death glare. Snape, who was standing in for Professor Flitwick (Ravenclaw's Head Professor) obviously did not find our devilish prank as amusing as the rest of the class.

"Friday! Friday!" kids yelled all around me. The student body of Hogwarts loved my prank so much that they were cheering for me!

One voice rose above the rest: "Friday! Friday! Seriously, Friday, you got to wake up!" My eyes opened and I yawned, getting a full view of my bestest pal, Colin Creevy, and his dearly beloved brother Dennis. "Merlin's beard, Friday! We're almost at Hogwarts and you still haven't gotten into your uniform!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I cried, sitting up straight and flailing my arms around. My cart was a mess; suitcases littered the floor, and my giant shopping bag filled with chocolate frigs had tipped over and spilled its contents. Dennis was carefully picking each one up and shoving it into a garbage bag.

I started almost every year of Hogwarts the same way: I neatly put all of my trunks into the cart; I sat by myself, waiting for Colin, and then I fell asleep and dreamed of popularity-by-prank moments. Colin would wake me up right before the train stopped, and I would be late. As usual.

So far, it seemed as if my fifth year at Hogwarts wouldn't be much different from the rest.

Popularity-by-prank was something that I'd been dreaming about since I first met Fred and George Weasley. They were what everyone wanted to be; funny, intelligent, and daring. I was unfortunately three years younger than both of them, but that hadn't stopped me from crushing on both of them at once.

During my second year at Hogwarts, something amazing had happened. I had run into Fred while hiding from Crabbe and Goyle- both who were angry at me for "accidentally" jinxing them. Fred was hiding from Professor Snape, who he'd stolen something from. We'd talked for a while, and then we began writing letters to one another. Yep. I had the teensiest crush on Fred.

All that had changed last year, right after we'd learned that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. Now, the most I heard from Fred was the occasional whispering of his only sister, Ginny, who was in my year.

Now I, Astoria "Friday" Greengrass, had to rely on Colin for friendship, and my once HUGE crush on Fred had diminished. And to top it all off: Colin was a Gryffindor and I was a Ravenclaw. Not much time for chit-chat there.

I sighed, grabbed my uniform and rushed out of our cart, pausing only to stick my tongue out at Colin. My lovely sign of friendship was lost when Harry Potter walked by. Colin stopped looking at me and began to gape at the so-called "chosen one". Gawd. That kid had to ruin everything.

I passed by a couple of gossiping Hufflepuffs, and slid into a bathroom stall and changed into my robes; trying really hard to pull up my socks- which always seemed to fall down the minute I walked past Professor Snape. That guy always seemed to deduct more points than usual because of my wardrobe malfunctions.

The socks wouldn't stay up.

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled out my wand. Opening my stall door, I checked under each one of the stalls, looking for shiny black shoes or stocking clad feet. I pulled out my wand and carefully whispered "_epoximise_". A white light shot out of my wand, and I carefully began to stick the tops of my socks to my legs.

I stood up in triumph, and examined my newly sock covered legs. I put my feet down and looked to myself in the mirror. I had dark brown eyes- the kind that looked almost black. My lips were like a rosebud, (at least that's what my mom always told me) and I had a lovely set of forehead zits that had refused to leave for the past year.

Someone knocked on the door to the bathroom, and I jumped up in surprise. "I'll be out in a second!" I shouted, finger-combing my uber-long brown hair. "Seriously, Friday! You have to get out, NOW!" It was Colin, obviously. He had somehow gotten it into his head that he needed to take care of me 24/7 after he'd joined Harry Potter's little 'club' last year.

I took a tube of lip gloss and squirted it over my lips.

Suddenly, I burst from the cubicle of the bathroom, and nearly hit Colin with the door. "How do I look?" I asked, placing both my hands on my hips and puffing out my chest. Colin smirked and shook his head. "Presentable."

My mouth hung open. "Just presentable? Not beautiful or good looking?" Colin put his arm around me. "Come on, Friday." We were nearly out of the train when I suddenly remembered that all of my bags were still lying in the cart that I'd been sleeping in.

"Shoot! Colin, go, and tell the teachers that I'm still here. I forgot my bags!" Colin placed his palm on his forehead and shouted out something. Unfortunately, I was running so fast that I didn't catch it, but it sounded something a bit like "I already bought fags!"

I stopped, wondering what Colin was doing buying cigarettes. I made a mental note to tell him that smoking could damage your lungs. I had a funny feeling that he already knew that, but I'd oh-so kindly tell him anyways. I ran through several carts and suddenly, I came across one that was closed. The blinds covered the window. Taking a breath, I tried the handle, hoping that it would twist open.

It did.

Whipping open the door I began running towards the next cart- and suddenly, somebody grabbed my ankle. "Hey!" I cried as my knee slammed to the ground. "What did you see?" a blurry figure asked, shaking my shoulders. "What do you mean?" I replied. Who did this person think he or she was? The Queen?

As my eyes focused, they drank in the scene before me. Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, was lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. I looked up, and gasped. Draco Malfoy stood above me, looking very, very distressed.

I didn't know much about Draco- only that he hated Potter, he was in Slytherin, and that my older sister Daphne, who was in his year, had a huge crush on him.

He repeated himself slowly: "what did you see?"

"N-nothing!" I cried, struggling to get out of his grip. "Here, I'll let go of you, only if you stay," he said. The minute he released his hold on me I had already begun running. Draco threw something over Potter and ran after me. I was just about to exit into the cart where my bags lay when Draco grabbed my hair. _Curse its longness!_

"They said I wouldn't have to do this," he muttered, pulling something out of his pocket. "Do what?" I screeched, trying to get away. Damn. For someone so thin, he sure was strong. Draco grabbed a hold of my arm and slid a gold band and my wrist. "What are you doing?" I yelled, looking at the bangle.

I supposed I was sort-of upset at the fact that Draco Malfoy had just tackled me and shoved a bracelet on my arm, but truthfully, I was angrier at the fact that gold absolutely did NOT go with my silver accessories. I tried to rip the bracelet off.

Pain ripped through my arms and I stopped tugging. Tears sprang to my eyes and it took me a moment to realize that I was shaking like crazy. "What does the bracelet do?" I asked, not bothering to look him in the eye. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he talked.

"You'll see. Anyways, what's your name?" "Friday," I muttered. Technically, I _was_ telling him the truth. Part of it, anyways. "Last name?" He asked. "None of your beeswax," I shouted. "I'll tell everyone what you did!" "Good luck on that, Miss Friday. Part of the bracelet's job is to prevent you from telling anyone what you saw," Draco said, smiling.

And then he got up and left.

I picked myself up off of the ground, and began to trudge to my cart. "No!" I cried, pressing my palm to my forehead. My bags had already been cleared out. I had suffered all of this for nothing! I turned around and began the slow walk back towards the exit. When I passed the cart where Harry had been, I couldn't see anything. I continued on.

I felt so defeated, that when Luna Lovegood passed me, I actually bought the copy of the Quibbler that she offered me. I exited off of the train. "Pwoar!" I breathed as I surveyed the scene before me: the last student-carriage had three of the staff guarding it. I slid in, and the carriage began to ride towards the school.

The ride to Hogwarts was not a pleasant one. I couldn't stop obsessing over the bracelet, and I was being jostled about like a coin in an empty piggy bank. As soon as we reached the school, Filch, Hogwarts most awesome staff member, grabbed me by the collar and began searching my.

"Good evening, Filch," I said good-heartedly. Filch grunted and pushed me away. "Bye!" I called, waving at him. "What is it you're up to?" he called back, scowling at me. I laughed and said, "oh, Filch! Always suspicious!" He shot me a glare and I shut my mouth and trudged up to the doors of the school.

I walked down a few hallways and was just about to enter when somebody grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the shadows. I screeched, expecting it to be Malfoy, but I calmed a little when I saw that it was only my sister, Daphne. "Where have you been?" Daphne whisper-yelled.

"I was on the train!" I yelled back. "I was worried sick about you! The sorting hat has already sung and-" Daphne stopped as Harry Potter walked by us and entered the hall, his nose obviously broken and bloodied. My sister just raised her eyebrows. "Anyways, don't do it again!" she said, scolding me. "I won't," I mumbled, running my hands through my hair.

"What's that?" Daphne said, grabbing my hand and looking at the bangle Draco had "given" me. "It's not yours, that's for sure," she mumbled, talking more to herself than to me. Then she looked into my eyes. "Who did you get it from?" _Draco Malfoy_, I tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth, just like Draco had said. So instead, I mumbled "Colin."

Daphne sniffed and walked into the Great Hall to join her little Slytherin friends. She'd never liked Colin. Actually, she liked Colin well enough, it just that she didn't like his house. I shrugged, and followed her inside.

On my way to the Ravenclaw table, I passed Colin. "Hey Colin," I whispered, "I just thought that you should know that smoking's bad for you. You shouldn't continue." "What?" Colin said, turning to face me. "I don't smoke!"

Confused, I said "but on the train! You said that you 'already bought fags'!" Colin laughed and shook his head at the same time (something that nobody should ever try to do again.) "I said 'I already got your bags' but you ran off anyways. By the way, your bags will be up in your room like everyone else's."

I sighed and sat down at the Ravenclaw table beside some brand-new first year. Twisting the bracelet around my wrist, my eyes searched for Draco. When I found him, I realized with a start that he was staring at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Typical," I muttered. "Just typical." This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

Eating at the Great Hall was always the best. House elves were the best cooks- I knew because we had eight back at home.

Anyways, as I bit down on a cob of corn, Yvonne Hendricks, another Ravenclaw in my year, mentioned something to her so-called BFF that I was most definitely not supposed to have heard.

Yvonne was one of those prissy girls. You know: the ones that were always serious and worked extremely hard to be on top 24/7. I'd never really clicked with her. But, she always had the juiciest gossip, and boy, was I ever a sucker for secrets. So when Yvonne talked to her best friend Angel, I always eavesdropped.

"So anyways, I was in the store, and Fred actually came up and talked to me," Yvonne 'whispered.' "He did?" Angel asked, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Yeah," Yvonne continued, "he did. He was all like 'don't you look gorgeous this evening!' and then he smiled and I was all like 'pwoar!' but then he handed me a letter and said 'would you mind delivering this letter for me? I don't trust regular post' and then he just walked off."

"Who was the letter for?" Angel asked. By now, both girls were whispering so quietly that I could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. "The _ _ addressed _ _ _ to that little freak _ _ _ _ _ who has the messed up nick name. Apparently, _ _ _ _ good friends and she, like, loved him." I had no doubt that they were talking about me.

"Where's the letter?" I blurted, covering my mouth immediately after talking. Yvonne looked up at me and took a small white envelope out of her pocket. She rolled her eyes and tossed it at me. "Here. I was going to give it to you." _Yeah, suuuure you were._

I grinned with satisfaction and got up, leaving the table to go join Colin as he walked out of the hall. He was long gone, however, when I reached the entrance. Sighing, I placed both of my hands in my pockets and began walking to the Ravenclaw common room.

Being in a different house than my best friend was often troublesome. For example, when I really needed a shoulder to cry on, Colin wasn't often around. So instead, I bottled it all up and saved it for the evenings, when Colin and I talked in the library.

As much of a bother being in Ravenclaw was, it was also a bit of a blessing. It meant that I was different, and in my family of so-called "pure bloods", _different _was hard to come by. When my parents first learned that I was in Ravenclaw, they were a bit disappointed, by they soon came around. Daphne was considered the prettiest, with her straight nose and blond curls and blue eyes. I was very different, with straight brown hair and a rosebud mouth and a ski-slope nose.

So, while Daphne had looks, I had books, and that made Mom and Dad both very proud.

Contrary to the belief of others, the Greengrass family was very kind (even if we were a bit racist to muggle-borns…) and I was happy. Dad worked for the ministry, Mom was a socialite, and Daphne made sure to keep me safe, like any older sister would.

When I reached the common rooms, the eagle on the door smirked at me, probably thinking that he could beat me in his little riddle game. I had long-since worked out that Ee (as I liked to call him), worked on a schedule, repeating the same riddles over and over again. I knew the answer to every single one of them.

I must have been the first one to enter today, because Ee asked me the first riddle on the list. "What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" I smiled. "Ee, it is obviously a towel." Ee scowled and the door swung open.

I loved everything about my common room: the midnight blue carpet, the arched windows with the blue silk curtains, the silver couches, and of course, the ceiling painted with stars. My favorite part of the room, however, was the giant statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

In my earlier years, I often sat in front of this statue and imagined that I looked a bit like Rowena, but the only actual similarities were the long brown hair and the lips. I must have looked a little weird, sitting cross-legged in front of the statue. Maybe that's why I had no really good friends in my house.

I walked up the stairs and walked into the girls dormitories. I smiled when I realized that I had the window-bed. This bed was coveted by everyone, as whoever slept in it was able to sit on the tiny balcony outside.

I unpacked my (many) things, and changed into my satin orange pajamas. I liked the way orange looked on me- and I liked even more the fact that my sister couldn't wear it, as it made her look _very _pale.

Sliding into my linen sheets, I wriggled around trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. The bracelet that Malfoy had given me jabbed into my arm, and unless I slept with my arm pin-straight, I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I had just acquired a comfortable(ish) position when a bunch of girls burst into the room, giggling and shouting. I shot up in bed and glared at them all. Padma Patil, Yvonne Hendricks, and Luna Lovegood (yay! - NOT) … whoa. This was a mixed common room. Every few years, one year would get so large or so small that it they would have to split up a two years and put them in a dorm.

The students in these dorms were supposed to be equal parts intelligent and extraordinary- which was really Professor Dumbledore's way of kindly saying that the older students were responsible, and the younger students were very mischievous and need extra attention. I decided to leave this out of the letter to Mom.

The word mischievous had suddenly reminded me of the letter from Fred. So, while the other girls were unpacking (or in Luna's case, putting on a mud mask make from the so-called Jinglepoof feces,) I opened the letter. Seeing the chicken scratch made me smile.

_Dearest Friday,_

_ Sorry I haven't written in so long. The appearance of He Who Must Not Be Named has caused a disturbance in everyone's lives. _

_ This letter is a short one, and I'm very sorry to say that this will be my very last to you. I can't trust the mail anymore._

_ Before I put the pen down, I want you to know that I love you, just like the way I love Ginny. Take great care, and keep your friends close._

_You're Friend,_

_Fred_

My heart nearly burst and broke at the same time. Burst? Because Fred had written _I love you _to _me_. Broken? Because he had written _just like the way I love Ginny_

right beside it.

"Hey! Friday's got the window bed!" Padma yelled. Yvonne sniffed and Luna smiled dreamily, her mud-mask cracking at the corners. I rubbed my eyes and nodded, too upset to say anything. I hit my pillow hard, and slowly I drifted into sleep.

Something was pulling me forward, forward… I awoke to find that my arm was in the air, the bracelet pulling me. I got up and the bracelet pulled me forward. Pulling back, the bracelet burned my arm. I had no choice but to follow it.

The band led me out of the common room and through so many hallways that I had no idea where I was anymore. Glancing to my left, it took me a moment to realize that Luna was walking beside me, her arm out in front of her as well. "Oh hi," she said dreamily, "I never would have thought you'd be here too. Did Draco give you yours?" I nodded, unable to say 'yes' but I was able to mutter "why did you get one?"

Luna smiled and said "I found Harry under his very own invisibility cloak. It didn't take me long to figure-" she gasped and closed her eyes. I knew the bracelet was preventing her from speaking, but I pretty much knew what she had to say. _It didn't take me long to figure Draco out._ We walked the rest of the way in silence. Luna looked like a ghost, the way her blonde hair stuck up all around her. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin. Luna was actually quite pretty in an other-worldly way.

Finally, we reached a tapestry of trolls sleeping in ballet tutus. My bare feet were numb from the cold stone floors. As if by magic (well actually, it was magic,) a door blossomed in front of us, and it opened. Both Luna and I were led through it. The room around us was littered with many strange and pointless things, and the two of us were often led past things that made me furrow my eyebrows with confusion. _What was a statue doing wearing a tiara and a wig?_

That's when I saw him.

Draco was standing in a clearing, a cupboard-like thingy behind him. "What's that?" I asked. Draco's look told me that he wasn't going to answer. His wand was out, and when he gestured it towards an old stone bench, Luna and I were led to it. He pointed down, and we both sat down.

It was obvious that Draco was controlling us via the bracelets. So… 1) the gold bands could control where we went, 2) they could prevent us from talking about certain things and 3) they prevented us from taking them of. _What else could they do?_ Luna seemed to have realized the same thing as me, because she was studying her bangle (which was an exact copy of mine) intently. Then she turned so me and said "these are quite pretty, aren't they?"

Maybe she _hadn't _figured out the secrets of the bracelet.

"Silence!" Draco yelled, and both of us turned to face him. "You are both here because you have both seen things that you were not supposed to see. Now, I know you," he said, gesturing towards Luna, "but who are you?" He had his wand (did he use it as some sort of finger?) pointed at me. I smiled serenely. "I am Friday. Friday Greengrass."

Draco snorted. "There is so such person." "She's telling the truth," Luna said quietly, "everyone calls her that." Malfoy glared at her, and then at me. "So everyone calls you Friday? Tell me your real name. Now." "Astoria. Astoria Greengrass," I gulped. Draco was beginning to look really scary underneath the moonlight.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Any relation to Daphne Greengrass?" "Sisters. I'm one year younger," I replied, my voice cracking. "I didn't know Daphne had a sister, let alone one in Ravenclaw," he muttered. And with that, he turned towards the cabinet behind him and opened it, tinkering away. We spent the next few hours like that, all of us in complete silence.

Finally, Draco got up and gestured at us with our wands. We both got up, and walked back to our rooms, so tired we could barely walk. By the time I hit my pillow, my arm was numb from being held up for so long, and I had no idea how to return back to that room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

The next week was a blur. I would do my homework during the day and receive A's on all of it- except in Defense against the Dark Arts (I only got Bs in that subject). I went to bed early in the evenings, and then somewhere between 11:30-12:00 I would be called, along with Luna, to go and sit in that 'hidden room' with Draco. We all sat in silence, and by the time Draco sent us back to our rooms, the both of us were so tired that we could barely walk.

Luna always looked tired, her eyes always bagged and her usually sparkly personality became less and less sparkly everyday (not that anyone was complaining.) I, on the other hand, looked absolutely and positively awful. Colin oh-so-casually mentioned it at lunch one day, and I hit him over the head with my potions textbook. (This one was brand new, because the old, torn one I had pulled out of the textbook cupboard had illegible scribbling along the margins with tips on preparing the potions. I had put that one back and grab a new one.)

So that night when I went to sleep, I made sure to skip dinner to get some extra Z's.

I was walking down some hallway when I awoke. Luna was beside me, walking and snoring at the same time (which was not, by any means, attractive.) "Luna," I whisper-shouted, trying to awaken her. Walking through the castle with an awake person was a lot less nerve-wracking than walking through the castle with someone who was half-unconscious.

Luna awoke with a start but smiled when she saw me. "Luna, could you talk to me? I'm feeling a bit nervous at the moment," I said. Luna nodded and said "I always find that talking makes me more nervous, because if something is out there and it hears you talking, it can find you and eat you." That was _not_ what I wanted to hear.

"Luna, you're not exactly reassuring."

"Well, I personally feel that way."

A long silence followed, and when I looked at her, I realized that she was studying me carefully. Smiling dreamily, she started talking once more.

"You look awful."  
>"I know."<p>

"The bags under your eyes are almost black."

"Luna, that's because I'm very, very tired. You, of all people, should understand."

"…and your skin is very pale. Not that that is a bad thing. Your lips stand out more."

"Luna…"

"…but you haven't eaten in a while. You look so thin-"

"Luna, shut up now."

We walked all the way to the room. When we got there, Draco was sitting on the ground, reading something. As we approached, he flung his book at us. "This stuff makes no sense!" He cried, turning back to the cupboard. The book almost hit Luna square on the face, but she dodged it in the last second. Malfoy seemed to be trying to fix the cupboard, but it was either very complicated or he was a complete dunce. I found it amusing to believe the second option.

I got up and picked up the book he'd been reading. _The History of Vanishing Cabinets_. I gasped as I looked at the picture on the cover. Malfoy was trying to fix a Vanishing Cabinet!

"Malfoy, if you don't mind my asking-"

"I do mind."

"Whatever. So Draco, why are you trying to fix this thing?"

Draco's back stiffened. "What does to mean to you, Greengrass?" he said, going back to whatever he was doing. Unfortunately, he was facing away from me, so I couldn't see his facial expression. "Nothing really, I'm just curious. You seem to be bringing us here every night, so I just thought that we should know what you're up to."

Still tinkering away, Draco said "you don't need to know anything about anything. Besides, even if you did know, you wouldn't understand the complexity of it all." "For you're information," I said, placing my hand on my hip, "I'm in Ravenclaw. I get very high grades and I remember almost everything." Then Draco did something that chilled me to the bone.

He laughed. Very evilly.

"Whaaat?" I asked. Draco turned to me with a smirk on his face. "You can remember everything in the world but still not be able to understand anything." I rolled my eyes and turned away. Walking through the room, I was surprised at the vast variety of things that were hidden inside of it. While walking, I passed by a shelf of books, and a pile of empty sherry bottles. Upon closer inspection, I realized that while some of these bottles were old, many of them were new. And each one had big S.T.'s printed messily on the bottoms.

"Hey, Draco!" I called. In a few minutes, I heard the soft click-clack of shoes as Draco approached me. "What?" I

I pointed at the sherry bottles. "So? There are some empty bottles in the Room of Hidden Things. Amazing? I think not," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Dude, many of these were put here recently. That means that you _aren't_ the only one who knows about this room. And," I said, pointing at the S.T.'s on the bottles, "you know who's name has an S and a T in it?" "Professor Sybil Trelawney," Draco breathed. He looked impressed with me for a moment, but then he stood up, proud and tall (seriously, the dude's a giant), and said "yeah, well, I already knew that. Now, I really must get back to working." He turned on his heel and walked back.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. When we got back to the vanishing cabinet, I sat beside Luna, who seemed to be looking at the room's large cathedral-like windows. Suddenly she turned to me. "You know, I am going to name my children Lorcan and Lysander." I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I stopped myself. Luna was one of my only "friends".

"Yeah, I like the names Ava and Xavier," I said, picking up a spinning top and twisting it. Draco stood and stopped the top with his foot. "Xavier is a sissy name. I like Scorpious. It's much stronger."

"Nobody asked you, you little-"

"I think Scorpious is a lovely name," Luna said, smiling. Draco smiled and raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh, be quiet," I said shaking my head. Draco smirked and turned back to working with the Vanishing Cabinet.

Then Luna changed the subject (which she often did during conversations). "So," Luna said in her usual, chirpy-yet-monotone voice, "how are things with you and Fred?" "Fred? Oh…um…what do you mean?" I replied, a bit taken aback. Luna smiled. "I assumed you liked him, since all you did last year was do your homework, get in trouble, serve detentions and wait around for his letters. And I assumed he liked you too, because after he met you, the only thing he ever talked about was you. And then today you opened a letter with his handwriting on it. And you were sad after words. How are things with the two of you?"

"Well, Luna, you are very observant," I started, "but nothing ever happened between me and Fred. He wrote me letters, and I wrote back. I'm not denying that I wished our friendship could be more, but I don't think Fred ever thought about me that way."

"You liked Fred? Fred the Weasel? God, I would have thought that a pureblood like you would have gone for someone better!" Draco sniggered. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Ferret-" (insert Malfoy's blush here…) "because I would choose Fred over Pansy Parkinson any day!" Draco turned bright pink and began to stutter. Finally, he managed to spit out "I don't have feelings for Pansy."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. You took her to the Yule Ball, two years ago. Remember?" "We…we went as friends. Nothing more," Malfoy said, loosening his collar. "Well, I don't think she took it like that. All she does is follow you around and say things like 'oh Draco, lay your head in my lap' and 'Draco is the bestest person in the whole, wide world!'" I said, imitating Pansy's high pitched squeal. Luna laughed like two loons at a loon party.

"I don't fancy Parkinson!" Malfoy spat, his teeth clenched. "Anyways, you're too young to understand boy-girl friendships." I laughed. "Oh yeah? Well guess what? My very own bestest pal is a boy. And never once have I ever asked him to put his head in my lap!" I shouted.

I was so angry I couldn't speak anymore. _How dare he make fun of Fred! How dare he deny his feelings for Pansy! How dare he call me young!_

So when he motioned for us to leave, and our bracelets pulled us forward, I had no problem going back to my common room wide awake. I would show him that I wasn't young, and I would prove to him that he loved Pansy. And then it dawned on me- _those weren't the things I should be trying to figure out_. Instead, I should be focusing on figuring out why the heck Malfoy was trying to fix that Vanishing Cabinet. The moment I reached my room, and the bracelet let my arm drop, I grabbed a marker and quickly scribbled 'research vanishing cabinets library.' Then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

"So, why are we in the library again?" Colin said, sighing. "I told you for the thousandth time, we are looking for a book for my Magical Artifacts class!" I said, doing a ballerina twirl. Unfortunately, my leg stuck out a bit and I hit some first year in the leg.

"Friday, you're not in that class."

"I'm not? Oh, well, maybe it's for the History of Vanishing Cabinets class."

"Friday, I'm not an idiot. That isn't even a class."

I started to run my hand through my hair, when a book caught my eye. _Magicale Artifacts of the Darkest Kindes_. Knowing Malfoy, the Vanishing Cabinet had to be something dark. I pulled down the book, and opened it up to the table of contents. _Bewitched Necklaces... Charmed Chairs... Enchanted Shoes... Ensorcelled Bracelets..._ ENSORCELLED BRACELETS! Page 36! Flipping to the page, I quickly found a picture of the exact band I was wearing. The caption beside it read:

_**The Cursed Bracelets of Commandment:**__ The bracelets were first fashioned by Lord Voldemort close to the end of his reign. He created five, which he kept to himself. Before he was killed, it was said that he decided that they were not of use to him for much longer, and the bracelets disappeared. No one knows their whereabouts- it is assumed that You-Know-Who destroyed them._

_These bracelets were infused with a variation of the Imperius Curse, and they enable the wearer to follow the commander's orders. In turn, the wearer can not say anything that the commander does not wish them to say. The Cruciatus Curse was also used in the making of these bands, so if the wearer tried to remove one, they would be subject to enormous pain._

_In all, the bracelets allow the commander to have five slaves ready to complete any order he may have, secret or not. Ways to recognize these bracelets include…_

_Oh my._ So, Malfoy was running around with five of these things (two already used) ready to clip them on to anyone who saw him doing whatever he was doing? And I couldn't do anything about it, because I was his personal _slave_? Pleasant? NO.

"What's that?" Colin asked, pointing at the book. "Oh! Um… it's a book that may help me with my… class," I mumbled, flipping back to the table of contents. _Magical Cabinets_, page 69. Taking a notebook out of my book bag, I sat down and began to copy down the entire section, word by word. Or, at least, the gist of the whole thing.

_A pair of __**Vanishing Cabinets**__ will act as a passage between two places. Objects placed in one cabinet will appear in the other. Vanishing Cabinets were highly popular during the __First Wizarding War__; in the event of a __Death Eater__ attack, one could simply disappear to the other cabinet until the danger had passed. If o__ne cabinet is broken, a transferred object moves to a kind of limbo._

Ah ha! Draco was trying to… do… something with a Vanishing Cabinet. Well, one thing was clear- Draco was trying to move something from Hogwarts to someplace else.

I was pretty sure that anything that the King of Ferrets was doing was evil, but for all I knew, Draco could be doing all of this for his own Magical Artifacts class (if he was in that class, anyways…) And on another note, Draco's family was presumably on You-Know-Who's good side, because the Dark Lord himself had given Draco at least two of those Cursed Bracelet Thingies.

I groaned and stood up, placing my notebook back into my book bag. I looked around the room for Mr. Creevy, who'd mysteriously disappeared. "Colin!" I shouted, earning a loud "shhhh!" from Madame Pince, the librarian. Colin emerged from behind a bookshelf. "Sorry, Friday, but I'm gonna have to stay for a little while. I have to do some research for my own _existing_ classes. You can stay if you'd like," Colin said, glancing back at book he was holding. "Nah," I said, "I'll just head back and finish up my homework."

I placed the _Magicale Artifacts of the Darkest Kindes _book back in its proper place on the shelf and exited the library. I walked down the hallway, and I was about to turn and head to my Common Room when someone grabbed my collar. Obviously, it was Daphne.

"Friday, you look awful. What's wrong with you?" Daphne said, her face twisted into a look of disgust. "I've just been up late, you know, finishing homework," I mumbled, trying not to look into my sister's eyes. Lately, homework had been my excuse for everything. "Well, fix yourself up. As a pureblood, one must always keep their appearance pleasant. And trust me, you're appearance is NOT pleasant."

I narrowed my eyes at my sister, but I said nothing. Daphne walked into the library, and I headed to my common room. Collapsing onto one of the couches, I reached into my pocket and brought out a chocolate frog. Looking at the card, I smiled. Rowena Ravenclaw. While eating, I stared up at the ceiling. The truth was, I was done all of my homework. I had become an expert at finishing it during the class, and the best part was that I'd already read the textbooks, so the minute Professor Sprout started talking about man-eating cabbages, I whipped out my quill and began to write.

I walked into my dorm, and was surprised to see Luna already in bed. Normally, Luna didn't sleep until after dinner, but I guess she was as tired as I was. Looking into the mirror, I decided that I would put curlers into my hair. People with curly hair always looked more awake, right? I searched through my bedside table drawer, looking for my curlers. Ah ha! I pulled out a big pink plastic bag filled with large curlers. I placed each one in my hair, put on my brand new linen nightgown, and placed a bottle of bright-red nail polish on my beside table top. Might as well paint my nails while in the Room of Hidden Things.

I snuggled under my covers, and fell asleep instantly.

_"So, Draco. I appoint you Death Eater," a voice sounded in the darkness._

_"I am ready, my Lord." Draco?_

_"You are, are you? Are you ready to complete the task I have laid out before you?"_

_"Y-yes, my Lord."_

_"Y-yes, my Lord" the voice mimicked. It laughed, before saying loud and clear "crucio!" Draco's screams echoed through my mind._

_"Now remember, young Malfoy. Failure will result in the loss of everything you hold dear. Everything."_

_Once again, Draco screamed._

I awoke with a start. Gawd, that dream had been awful! I couldn't remember anything about it, other than a few glimpses of Malfoy being tortured. Okay, so maybe that part wasn't half bad, but something in it had scared me to death. I couldn't remember what. Glancing out at the night sky, I realized that it was almost time for Luna and me to get dragged by the arm to that room. I picked up my polish, and sure enough, my arm stuck out before me and I began to walk forwards. Luna, who was asleep, walked beside me like some sort of zombie.

I soon lost track (as usual) of the many hallways and passages that my arm lead me through, but in the end, I ended up at that same old door anyway. My arm dropped at the doorway- Draco knew that I could find my own way to the Vanishing Cabinet. I knew the Room of Hidden Things off by heart.

Sure enough, Draco was standing in the clearing writing something in a notebook. He turned to face me. "You look like a complete and utter prat with those things in your hair." I pretended not to hear him and I began to paint each of my own nails. Draco shook his head and went back to writing. Luna lay down on the floor, still sleeping.

Just to annoy him, I called out his name.

"Draco?"

"What."

"Draco, I just wanted to say that… that you drive me crazy."

"Seriously?" Draco turned around to face me, a smirk on his face. "Well, I guess I am rather charming. I have to say that it isn't a big surprise to me. Most girls love Draco Malfoy," he drawled.

"Literally, you twit. You drive me crazy. I'm going mental, and I think I'm going to kill myself if I have to spend another minute with you in this stupid room."

Draco returned to writing and I returned to painting my nails, but after what seemed like two hours of silence, I couldn't help my self. I talked.

"Are you excited about the trip to Hogsmede three weeks from now? I am. Of course I'll have to make a giant list of everything that I need to buy. Chocolate frogs, sugar quills, new notebooks, a pair of orange socks…"

Silence. Malfoy was still writing.

"And I'll have to make a trip to the Shrieking Shack. That place seems like fun, doesn't it. You know, in all my years at Hogwarts, I've never been. Of course, I wasn't able to go for two years, but in third year we just didn't go because of the whole Tri-Wizard Cup thing going on. And last year, Umbridge was nothing but a pain in the butt and I had detention with her almost every Hogsmede trip."

Draco still wasn't reacting, but I could see that his hand was shaking. Trying to keep the laughed out of my voice, I continued.

"Speaking of detention, I'm surprised that I haven't gotten one yet. Snape hasn't even commented on the state of my socks. I suppose it had something to do with the fact that I'm a pureblood. Purebloods always get special treatment these days, especially from people like Snape. It's very unfair. Everyone knows that Snape's in cahoots with the Dark Lord so-"

I seemed to have struck a nerve here, because Draco suddenly sprung up and yelled in my face. "Don't talk about what you don't know, you idiot mud blood lover." His breath was hot against my face (but it smelled like mints, so I didn't gag. A lot.) I looked over Draco's shoulder to what lay beyond. An iron fence, a broken rubber boot, a pair of eyes, a shrunken head… a pair of eyes!

I looked harder, and in the darkness, I could make out a pair of dark brown eyes framed by dark lashes, with a flat(ish) nose and a mouth that was a bit on the generous side. And framing the face was dirty blond hair. I was staring into the face of Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell! I couldn't help it. I screamed.

Draco's head whipped around, and faster that I could say "Merlin's Beard!" Draco had yelled "stupefy!" A jet of red light was flung from his wand, and it hit Katie square in the face. I gasped.

Draco headed over behind the fence and pulled Katie out, taking a bracelet out from his pocket and sliding it onto Katie's wrist. Then Draco left her lying there, unconscious, and returned back to his notebook.

In about ten minutes, Katie awoke and Draco turned to face her. "What were you doing here, spying on us?" "I saw her," Katie said, pointing at me,"and Loony Lovegood over there walking when I was returning from talking to Professor Flitwick. I followed, and I saw that the two of them were heading into the Room of Requirement."

"How do you know of this place?" Draco said, his voice devoid of emotion. "Harry. He held all of the Dumbledore's Army meetings in here- well, before Umbridge's little Squad busted him," Katie spat, glaring at Draco. Suddenly, she smirked. "And guess what? I think I might just let the House Heads know that three of their students have been sneaking out recently."

Draco laughed. Katie looked confused, so I let her in on the joke. "The bracelet, you twit. It wont let you." Katie looked as if a light had gone off in her mind, and she looked at the bracelet on her wrist. She gripped it, and tried to yank it off. Her screams filled the room.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. He took out his wand, and Luna, who was still sleeping, began to walk out of the room. Katie stood up as well, and just to be nice, I filled her in on another little detail. "You have to do what he bracelt tells you to do!" With a paniced look, she walked out as well. And finally, I was sent out of the room. But before I left the clearing, I turned my head. Remembering the dream, I blurted "Draco?"

My arm stopped pulling. Draco, who was facing away from me spoke crisply. "Yes?" I gulped. "Draco, had anyone used the Cruciatus Curse on you, like, previously?

Draco's back stiffened. "That's none of your business." And suddenly, my arm jerked out and waves of pain shot through my arm. I gasped and held my breath, wishing that he would just stop and the pain would end. I ran, trying to catch up with my arm. Once outside the door, the pulling slowed down, and I was able to breathe. _Whoa._ Someone forgot to take their anger management pills today!

I glanced back at the room, but the door had suddenly disappeared. Still, as I walked all of the way into my room, I couldn't help feeling like Draco's ice-colored eyes were piercing the back of my neck the entire way.


End file.
